Split, Black Rose
by Evil Spirit Chaser
Summary: Das ist die Geschichte von Arisu und all den Geheimnissen die sie noch entdecken und verkraften muss... Ob sie es schafft das Geheimnis ihrer Eltern zu verdauen?


**Split, Black Rose**

Hier eine kleine FF von mir :3 Auf die Idee kam ich eigentlich, als mich eine Freundin von hier gebeten hat, ihr etwas zu helfen ^-^'' Sorry, aber ich glaube daraus wird wohl nix nee-sama xD

Und nur so zur Info, meine FF hat GAR NICHTS mit der Geschichte von hier zu tun! XD Also macht euch auf was gefasst òwó !

Das ist die Geschichte von Arisu und all den Geheimnissen die sie noch entdecken und verkraften muss...

P.S.: Ich benutze Englische Titel, da ich sie einfach passender finde :)

P.P.S.: Es ist das erste mal eine FF auf Deutsch schreibe, also habt erbarmen mit mir .

Kapitel 1 : A new Start

Die Taxifahrt, zu meiner neuen Bleibe für das nächste Jahr, kam mir endlos vor. Da half der strömende Regen, der außerhalb dieser dünnen Mauer aus Glas und verschiedenen Metallen, strömte mir auch nicht weiter. Normalerweise beruhigte mich der Regen sehr. Dieser gleichmäßige und dennoch stürmische Aufprall, einfach herrlich, pure Musik. Doch es war ja kein normaler Tag wie zu Hause, denn, meine Eltern wurden für einen schwierigen Fall in den USA gebraucht. Das war der einzige Nachteil wenn man die Tochter zweier sehr gefragten Anwälten war. Und falls ich mal nicht mitgegangen bin, zum Beispiel wenn sie nur für ein paar Wochen weg mussten,war ich es gewohnt, alleine zu Hause zu sein, allerdings ist das etwas anderes. Zu Hause kannte ich ja die Nachbarn und falls ich mal Hilfe brauchte, auch wenn es selten geschah, konnte ich sie darum bitten. Aber hier kannte ich ja keinen bis auf meine leicht durchgeknallte Tante, die ca. 20 Minuten mit dem Auto entfernt war. Aber eigentlich war dieser Wechsel kein Problem, da ich es schon gewohnt bin, ja es schon fast normal finde, Schule und Wohnort zu wechseln. Wegen meinen Eltern musste ich öfters für ein paar Monate die Schule wechseln. Nervös war ich nicht, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem etwas komisch an plötzlich das alleine durchzumachen. Egal, wenigstens musste ich nicht mit meiner Tante Ada zusammen wohnen. So kann ich mich meinem größtem Hobby, dem Schreiben, voll und ganz widmen. Vielleicht wurde ich durch diese Stadt vielleicht sogar inspiriert werden, wer weiß?

Ich war sehr überrascht als ich ausstieg. Ich hätte mir eine kleine Ein-Zimmer Wohnung vorgestellt aber das was vor mir stand, war eine ganze Doppelhaus Hälfte! Das Gebäude hatte etwas altes, mysteriöses und dennoch modernes an sich. Ich wollte mich am liebsten rein stürzen und mich gleich aufs Ohr hauen. Während ich das Haus noch anstarrte und mit meinem Gedanken ganz wo anders war, bemerkte ich gar nicht dass meine Tante Ada direkt neben mir stand. „Buh!" sagte sie und tat so als ob ich ein fünfjähriges Mädchen wäre, was ich offensichtlich nicht war, in ihren Augen vermutlich schon. Ich erschrak mich kurz, aus meinem Gedanken gerissen, und sah dann meine Tante genervt und gelangweilt zugleich an. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr Tante Ada!" sagte ich ihr immer noch genervt. Eine plötzliche Müdigkeit überfiel mich, dass ich hätte gleich hier einschlafen können. „Ach komm, gönn deiner alten Tante doch mal einen kleinen Spaß!" sagte sie scherzend während sie mich leicht mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Rippen stoß. Ich gab ihr mit meinem Blick zu verstehen dass es genug war. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen dass der Regen aufgehört hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht mal erinnern wann er aufgehört haben könnte. Ich begann sogar zu glauben dass ich mir den Regen nur vorgestellt hatte...

Wie auch immer, auf jedenfall standen meine Tante und ich still nebeneinander und sahen das Haus weiter an. Eigentlich starrte ich ins nirgendwo, nur um meine Tante nicht ansehen zu müssen. Ich hasste solche Stillen. „Ist schön, oder?" sagte sie, zu meiner Erleichterung um die unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen, etwas aufheiternd. „Ja, ich hatte mir was anderes, kleineres vorgestellt..." erwiderte ich, ihren Blick immer noch meidend. Sie kicherte in einem Schrillen, dennoch leisen und fröhlichen Ton. „Ja, das glaube ich dir. Aber wenn man schon für eine längere Zeit von zu Hause weg ist, wieso dann nicht gleich etwas größeres?". Als sie diese Worte sagte, bekam ich ein ungutes Gefühl. Es klang fast so, als ob ich hier länger bleiben würde. Zweifel kamen in mir hoch. „Sobald meine Eltern fertig sind, fahren wir zurück nach Hause!" schrie ich, verzweifelt und doch irgendwie nur zu mir selbst. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht. Wieso regte ich mich so auf? Meine Eltern kommen, in einem Jahr, dann fahren wir nach Hause und alles nimmt seinen Lauf der Dinge wie früher. Oder? Was war dieses Gefühl in mir...? Es fühlte sich schrecklich an... Als ob das was ich mir wusste, eine Lüge war. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf leicht. Ich sollte mich erstmal etwas ausruhen. Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach nur müde und brauchte ruhe. Meine Tante ging zum Kofferraum des Taxis und holte mein Gepäck raus, bevor sie den Fahrer bezahlte. Auch das Taxi hatte ich schon total vergessen. Wie kommt es, dass ich in letzter Zeit irgendwie überhaupt nichts mitbekomme?

„Komm, schauen wir uns doch erstmal etwas in deinem neuen Heim um!" rief sie mir über die Schulter, während sie ein Gepäckstück ein paar Stufen zur Tür trug. Sie stellte die Tasche vor der Tür ab und wühlte dann in ihren Taschen. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder..." murmelte ich kaum merkbar zu mir selbst. Hatte sie jetzt wirklich auch noch meine Schlüssel verloren? Ich wusste ja schon immer das sie ungeschickt war, mit allem, insbesondere wenn es um Schlüssel ging, aber_ meinen _Schlüssel zu verlieren war schon was anderes. „Tante Ada..." adressierte ich meine Tante mir scharfen Ton. „sag bloß du hast meine Schlüssel _verlegt._" fuhr ich mit dem gleichen Ton fort. Ich betonte das verlegt da das in "Ada-Sprache" soviel wie _verloren_ hieß. Ich stand neben ihr, verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich merkte wie sie schluckte und dass ließ wiederum etwas schmunzeln. Egal was Tante Ada einem tat, man konnte ihr irgendwie einfach nie böse sein. Mit ihrer oft scherende Art hat sie mich auch öfters zum lächeln gebracht als ich mit meinen Eltern zu Besuch bei ihr war. Sie sah sich leicht um. „Najaa... Es heißt ja nicht gleich dass er verloren ist... Vielleicht habe ich ihn einfach nur auf dem Küchentresen zu Hause vergessen!" versuchte sich Tante Ada aus zu reden. Ich seufzte Theatralisch und ließ meine Hände dabei in einer Hilflosen Geste sinken. „Ich könnte ja mit dem Besitzer sprechen. Geh du erstmal rein." sagte sie während sie klingelte. _(AN: Für die, die es unklar ist, ich stelle mir so ein Haus vor das eigentlich nur in Ober-und Untergeschoss geteilt ist. Der Besitzer wohnt unten und Arisu in der oberen Hälfte!) _Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis eine alte Frau uns die Tür öffnete. Sie musterte uns kurz und öffnete dann die Tür sodass wir beide eintreten konnten. Während sich meine Tante bei der alten Dame entschuldigte, bewunderte ich die Einrichtung des Hauses. Ich fragte mich wie alt diese Vasen wohl sein mögen. Ohne es zu merken kam ich näher an die wahrscheinlich sehr wertvollen Vasen heran. Doch während ich sie ansah kann mir eine Kurzgeschichte in den Sinn. Mir blieb gerade noch genügend Zeit sie mir zu merken bevor mich meine Tante von den Vasen wegzerrte. Die alte Frau schimpfte mit mir doch das bekam ich schon mit. Ich hatte diesen bestimmten Blick den ich immer habe wenn ich gerade am formen einer neuen Geschichte bin. Das erkannte meine Tante sofort und ließ mich auch los doch die kleine, alte, ja, Nervensäge!, ließ irgendwie nicht locker. Und mit so jemandem muss ich noch für das nächste Jahr zusammenleben? Nein danke, da wäre mir ja meine Tante lieber. Naja, am liebsten wäre es einfach wenn ich ganz alleine wohnen könnte. Endlich schien sie zu ende mit ihrem Vortrag zu sein und lächelte zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich war sie mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden, endlich jemandem "ordentlich die Meinung gesagt haben". Jetzt wollte ich nur noch mehr ins Bett. In wenigen Tagen würde ja auch noch Schule anfangen... Darauf hatte ich auf einmal sowas von keine Lust... Meine Tante redete kurz mit der kleinen Nervensäge, die darauf hinter uns zeigte. Ada und ich drehten uns um und sahen eine etwas Gruselig wirkende Treppe. _»__Hoffentlich __siehts oben besser aus__« _war alles was ich hoffte.

Doch ich wurde enttäuscht. So schön das Haus von außen aussah, man konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen wie es oben aussah. Nichtmal ich, die so ziemlich alles beschreiben konnte.

Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg zwischen herumstehenden Säcken, die sonst was enthielten, anderen "Kleinigkeiten" und auch gelockerten Laminatplatten. Ich fragte mich ob sie mir den Weg zum Dachboden gezeigt hatte. Hätte sie es mir nicht auch nur leicht Bewohnbar machen können...? Naja, anstatt mich die nächsten Tage ausruhen zu können, werde ich es mir mir gemütlicher machen... Naa ganz toll.

„Das ist doch eine Zumutung, sowas zu vermieten! Ich fass es nicht..." fluchte meine Tante. Wenn sie etwas zum aufregen gefunden hatte, dann regte sie sich für die nächste Zeit auf. Aber diesmal musste ich ihr Recht geben... Wie konnte eine Alleinwohnende alte Nerv- Dame sowas zustande bringen?

Irgendwie kam ich doch noch zu einer Tür. Nicht nur dass sie klemmte, auch als ich sie nur einen kleinen Spalt öffnete, rannte etwas raus. Ich schrak leicht zurück und verfolgte mit meinen Blick dem kleinen etwas. War es eine Maus? Oder... Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schauderte etwas. Was immer es auch war, es war jetzt und hat mich nicht zu interessieren. Ich versuchte mir selbst einzureden dass es nicht mehr von diesen ... etwas geben würde. Vergebens. Das Unterbewusstsein von mir stellte sich noch sonst welche Kreaturen vor. Das hat man davon wenn man auch manchmal Fantasy schrieb... Als ich versuchte die Tür noch etwas zu öffnen, ging sie gerade genug auf dass ich meinen Kopf hindurch stecken konnte. Was ich aber sofort bereute. Ich konnte wenig erkennen, da es dunkel im Zimmer war. Hätte sich nicht meine Neugierde und das Wissen hier wohnen zu müssen gemeldet, hätte ich nicht nach einem Lichtschalter an der Steinmauer gefühlt. Als ich in, eine Spinnwebe glaub ich, griff zog ich meine Hand zurück. Ich verabscheute nichts mehr als im dunkel etwas zu fühlen und dann auf was anderes zu stoßen. Das Gefühl fand ich regelrecht widerlich. „Ada, hasst du eventuell eine Taschenlampe oder Sonstiges?" fragte ich sie über meine Schulter blickend. „Hmmm... Ich werde mal sehen...". Eigentlich befürchtete ich dass sie in ihrer Tasche wühlt und dann nichts als anderen unbrauchbaren Kram findet. Sie hatte schon immer alles dabei. Sogar Besteck. Manchmal als kleines Kind hatte ich mir den Spaß gemacht, dass wenn sie außer Sichtweite war und ihre Tasche dagelassen hat, sie etwas zu durchsuchen. Ich musste kichern als ich mich erinnerte was meine Eltern mir immer gesagt haben, falls sie dabei waren. „Risu-chan! Mach das nicht! Das kann gefährlich werden!" Doch meistens wurde ich noch Neugieriger dadurch. Was könnte meine Tante schon dabei habe dass es gefährlich werden konnte? Das frage ich bis heute noch. Als ich meine Tante ansah, oh Wunder sie kramte in ihrer Tasche, lachte sie kurz auf. „Ha! Ich habe eine dabei!" rief sie, stolz wirkend über sich selber. Ich konnte nichts als schmunzeln. „Tja, du hast wirklich alles dabei. Auch wenn du nicht weißt ob du es brauchen wirst." neckte ich sie leicht. „Tja, man weiß ja nie ob und wann man etwas brauchen könnte. Und außerdem, kann man alles irgendwie gebrauchen." berichtete sie mir grinsend. „Tja da hast du mal wieder Recht, Tantchen." Ich wusste dass sie es hasste so genannt zu werden. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie sich dann immer so alt vorkommen würde und auch etwas niedergemacht werden durch dieses -chen. „Nenn mich doch bitte einfach Ada..." murmelte sie sichtlich genervt. Sie drehte sich wieder zur Tür und leuchtete etwas rein. Da erfror sie. „Ada? Ada alles Ok? Komm schon, schlimmer als das kann es doch nicht sein!" und gerade als ich selbst versuchen wollte hinein zu sehen, stoß sie mich sacht weg. „I-ich glaube dass musst du dir wenigstens Heute nicht ansehen..." Ich konnte aus ihrem Gesicht die Wörter zumuten praktisch lesen. Ich trat zurück, den Kopf schüttelnd. „Oh man, ich will jetzt wirklich einfach nur ins Bett." sagte ich mit einem Seufzer. „Ist das in diesem Haushalt etwa zu viel verlangt?" murmelte ich zu mir selbst als ich mich umdrehte. Doch ich blieb stehen und musterte den Gang. Hinten am Gang gab es noch eine Tür und neben mir Rechts, bevor er aufhörte und Rechts offen war. Die Tür neben mir würde ich später in Angriff nehmen. Irgendwie zog mich die Tür an. Ich lief darauf los doch hielt noch kurz inne bevor ich den Knauf drehte und ein leises Klick Geräusch zu hören war. Zu meiner Überraschung war dieses Zimmer nicht so stark entstellt wie der Rest, den ich bis jetzt gesehen habe. Nur in den Ecken stand kleines Gelump, war aber nicht gravierend. Eigentlich war das Zimmer sogar recht schön. Es war ein Eckzimmer

eines, das ich schon immer wollte. Ich trat einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein und war begeistert. Links von mir war ein kleiner Balkon und um die Ecke stand ein Bett mit einem kleinem Nachtschränkchen. Was mich aber freute war das dieses Zimmer dem Osten entgegnete und ich somit auch Morgens mehr Licht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Mädchen bin ich kein Morgen Muffel. Ich stehe meistens früh auf und lerne oder schreibe etwas. In der Ecke neben dem Balkon stand ein ziemlich großer Schreibtisch. Oder zumindest größer als mein kleiner Schreibtisch zu Hause. Und daneben war ein Kleiderschrank. Und dann fiel mir eine Tür direkt neben dem Schrank auf. Ein Nebenzimmer? Langsam kam ich dieser Tür entgegen und drehte den Knauf langsam um.

Es war tatsächlich ein Nebenzimmer. Es gab zwar nur ein Fenster, das spendete aber genügend Licht um den Raum damit zu erfüllen. Sofort wusste ich das dass mein Schreibzimmer werden würde. Es war einfach Perfekt. Groß genug für einen Tisch aber auch nicht zu groß um es eigentlich als ein Zimmer zu zählen. Den Blick immernoch auf das kleine Zimmer gerichtet, trat ich heraus und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein dass es komplett leer war. Und vorallem sauber. Schon allein deswegen musste ich lächeln.

Plötzlich erklang die Stimme meiner Tante, die ich schon längst vergessen hatte wenn ich ehrlich war. „Na, scheint doch nicht allzu schlimm zu sein, oder?" sagte sie mit einem lächeln als sie in mein neues Schlafzimmer eintrat und es kurz musterte. „Wow, ich beneide dich schon fast um dieses Zimmer! Echt schön." sagte sie bevor sie die Türen zum Balkon öffnete. Eine kühle Brise wehte in das Zimmer herein. Sie fühlte sich gut an, ich vergaß für einen Augenblick all meine Sorgen, falls ich die im Moment überhaupt hatte. „Ada, ist es in Ordnung wenn wir uns den Rest morgen ansehen und auch gleich anfangen aufzuräumen?" fragte ich sie in einem müden Ton. Ich wette ich wäre sogar jetzt im stehen eingeschlafen. „Ja klar, wie du willst. Ich komme dann morgen früh und bringe auch etwas zu Essen mit." lächelte sie mich an. Ich hätte wetten können dass sie mich "kleines" nennen wollte, erzählte ihr dies jedoch nicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass ich ja nichts zu Essen hatte, vielleicht hatte ich aber noch was von der Fahrt übrig. „Ja, ist okay. Klingel einfach wenn du da bist, ich mach dir dann auf." _(AN: Es gibt auch eine äußere Treppe die nach oben führt. So kommt man normalerweise auch rein, wenn man den Schlüssel hat xD) _Sie nickte und drehte sich zum gehen um. Ich beobachtete sie nur. Mir war mein Gepäck im Moment sowas von egal. Ich wollte nur schlafen, denn Morgen würde ein anstrengender Tag werden.

Wow, eigentlich wollte ich noch weiterschreiben wie sie einkaufen gehen und so... Aber das hätte euch wahrscheinlich noch umgebracht xD Tut mir Leid dass es so viel geworden ist und manche Stellen unklar geschildert sind v.v . Ich bin von mir selbst sehr überrascht dass ich ganze vier Seiten nur in weniger als 2 Stunden geschrieben habe ohne meine Motivation zu verlieren xD Normalerweise brauche ich nämlich mehrere Tage oder sogar Wochen um ein Kapitel zu schreiben xD Vielleicht schaffe ich Heute sogar noch Kapitel zwei : Ich werde mir Mühe geben aber vor Morgen wird es wahrscheinlich nicht geuploaded sein... Gomene :x Doch auch mich verlässt die Muse, auch wenn ich schon bis Kapitel 6 alles in Stichpunkten aufgeschrieben habe xI Doch irgendwie schaffe ich es immer sau viel zu schreiben ._.

Ok ok ich fange schon wieder an xD Kritik und Lob immer erwünscht :3

Ciao~

Arisu-chan :3


End file.
